Metal work pieces of relatively large size are difficult to cut and if the metal happens to be of high temperature and high strength alloys, the difficulty is greater. In the past, these alloys, if they happen to be of a type of steel which is burnable, they were cut by use of cutting torches; however, a fairly recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,553 teaches the use of a rotating abrasive wheel to cut off large pieces of work. That patent teaches to mount the abrasive wheel on the end of a boom which can pivot up and down at its other end. The wheel turns on a horizontal axis and the work piece is also rotated about another horizontal axis. These two axes of rotation are moved to coincide with each other as the boom pivots on its pivotable end. The apparatus requires a liquid coolant which bathes the wheel and work piece. One can see that since the work piece is required to pivot, the size of the work piece must have an upper limit for any given machine, and machines that are capable of cutting large work pieces inherently require large carriages for the work piece. In addition, one can see that the use of a liquid coolant causes an unsightly mess that is expensive to clean off the work piece and surrounding areas.